Unmoving
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Her body is unmoving but her soul is still there. Sasori and his recent master piece. A one shot story for Sasori Akasuna's birthday! I know it's out early but I just couldn't wait. let me know if you want me to make a spinoff of this. rated T for mention's of gore.


Unmoving

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto I do however own Tsunami Uzumaki. Enjoy the story.

My cold unmoving body lay on a slab, I couldn't feel, I couldn't see, honestly I didn't even remember if I had been able to do so before now. I could sense things around me, something was digging into my chest and stomach. I didn't know what it was but I didn't mind it, I couldn't really feel it so I ignored it. I sensed a pressence beside me, perhaps this was the person digging into me. I had no way of knowing. I could feel what I assumed to be my skin being folded back, my innards being scooped from me. I felt no pain, my awakned state never faded. I heard a man's slight chuckle, deep and somewhat soothing to me.

"your not giving up easy huh?" he whispered to me my eyes still closed, my body unmoving.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice as if he was enjoying something. I felt a pressure as he placed something inside my body, he began to sew me up. I felt light, I didn't know what to call it but I felt as if my consiousness was just there. I could feel chakra being attached to me, my body moved, my eyes opening to show their vibrant blue. Red wavy hair fell around my shoulders as he tested out his handy work making me walk. All I could do was stare at him when I could. His very pressence enstared me. I was his puppet, his little doll, for some reason that comforted me. his dark amber gaze looked over my body, most likely assessing the way my joints moved. A soft smile graced his lips as he made me sit back on the table. He moved to a wall where I could just make out a few weapons.

"you are a master peice." he seemed to be talking to me although I never really knew if he was or not.

A blonde walked into his room that day, my amber eyed red haired puppet master being led out by him. If I had known then that I would never see him again or even be finished, I would have tryed to speak up in my puppet state. I would have forgiven him for killing me so long ago. It's been ten years now, dust has settled on my preserved tanned skin, my hair dulled from the dirt and grime. My joint's I know could no longer move even if my master had come back again. To much damage from the years of sitting there on the table where he left me. He called me his master peice. Despite that, I never had been used by him, I had never gotten the chance to defend him like so many of the puppets I know he used. If I could wish for just one thing, I would have wished that I had been able to leave this world with him. My master, the only man I had loved. yes, in those ten years my memory had returned. I remembered meeting him when I was alive, falling in love with him even in the heat of battle. We had worked side by side on may missions before he left Suna. I had folishly went after him, he killed me before either of us could process just who the person in front of us was. I died, but, my spirit lingered hidden deep inside of my body until he took to making me into a puppet. I knew now he could sense my very being, perhaps that is why he turned me into what I am now. perhaps he thought somehow that would bring me back. sadly the only thing it did was keep me tied to this earth. I could never go to where he was, the place where my heart should have been ached at the thought. I wanted nothing more then to follow him into the after life, my only love, my Sasori. If I could have cryed I would have. Instead, I sat there, unmoving, waiting for the day that he would return. The faithful puppet. Even though I knew deep down he would never do so. I couldn't help but deny it. The base was quiet now, I suspect it was either abandoned or all of the members Sasori had talked about were dead. I just sat, unmoving, my eyes held open with the dust and dirt build up from the years. I couldn't feel, I couldn't move, all I could do was sit there and remeber. Each day I could swear I saw a ghostly image of him walking to the far wall across from my perch on the table to grab something to work on me with, I knew I didn't really though. Dispite that, I still imagined what it would have been like to battle along side Sasori once again. I felt something slide down my cheek, what I didn't know. The roof of the cave had crumbled away today so perhaps it was rain. I could no longer see the far wall, the rocks from the cave roof had covered it. I felt a chakra string attach itself to me my dirt crusted joint's protesting as someone made me stand. I was turned around to face the person my dulled dirt covered deep red hair falling around me. If my eyes could have widened I know they would have. Standing there, a red haired man with deep amber eyes was staring at me a small soft almost invisable smile on his lips.

"Hi there, Tsunami." he said softly as he made me sit back down taking out a scroll from his pouch. "I-I'm back."

He sealed me away in the scroll his soft smile never leaving his face. He brought me to a new place setting me up on a new table and setting to work on me. My joints were cleaned and moved freely, my hair was it's vibrant red again, my eyes could open and close, the man looked up at me as he placed a deep purple cloth over my body.

"My master peice, Tsunami Uzumaki." He whispered his hand on my face my puppet mouth moved at my will.

"Sasori." I sighed happily.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait for me." he whispered. "I'm here now."

Dark: I wrote this for Sasori's birthday on November 8th. it's from the point of view of a puppet he's making when he's sent on the mission to get the one tail's jinchuriki with Deidara. But in this story he dosen't really die. it was just a decoy. I really hoped you all enjoyed it and Happy Birthday Sasori!


End file.
